Harry Potter and The C'Dara: InComplete, Abandoned
by candle340
Summary: What would happen if the Golden Trio doubled its number? What if one of the newcomers is Ginny, and the other two are transfer students from America with big secrets. And what does this Have to do with the popular wizarding band, the Black Dragons.
1. New Faces and the Black Dragons

**Harry Potter and the C'Dara**

**By Michael "hmaddict" Mazzaferri**

**(,oOo,)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or events from the Harry Potter book series by J. K. Rowling. The only things I own are the plot, the _Black Dragons_, Michael and Rachel Jaden, as well as Cecelia and Kahlan Amnell. The name, Kahlan Amnell, is owned by Terry Goodkind, I am just using it for one of my characters because I love it. This will be my only disclaimer in this story.

Summary: What would happen if the Golden Trio doubled its number? What if one of the newcomers is Ginny, and the other two are transfer-students from America with big secrets.

Note: Harry, Ron, and Hermione found all the Horcruxes during the summer, and killed Voldemort. Harry and Ginny got back together at Bill and Fleur's wedding. This story takes place during Harry's seventh year, but unlike most seventh year stories, this one does not focus on Harry.

**(,oOo,)**

Chapter One

New Faces and the _Black Dragons_

**(,oOo,)**

"I wonder who the new Defense teacher is," said a young green-eyed man.

"With our luck, it's probably some escaped Death Eater. I mean, they can't have caught them all, can they? It's only been a week since you killed him, Harry."

"You're right Ron, but what I want to know is, who is the new Transfiguration Professor? With McGonagall, Headmistress now, they need a new one right?" asked Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Well, with Hermione as the Head Girl, and you as Head Boy, we should know soon enough."

"I still can't believe it! Me! Head Boy!"

Ginny looked at Hermione, "Speaking of which, don't you and Ron have to go to the head's compartment to talk to the prefects, Mione?"

"Oh, you're right! Come on Ron, we have to be there in five minutes," Hermione said as she pulled Ron to his feet. "We'll be back as soon as possible!"

They left the compartment and hurried to the front of the Train. Harry looked at the beauty sitting next to him, "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could pick up where we left this morning," Ginny said as she kissed Harry. Just then, they heard something in the hallway.

"Come, on , Mike, just knock on the door and ask," came a female voice.

"Rach, you know I hate talking to people I don't know," whined a male voice. Hurriedly, Harry and Ginny separated, and rearranged their clothes.

"Fine! I'll do it," said the female voice. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full," the girl said as she and a boy walked in.

"Not at all, but we have to friends coming later on," came Ginny's reply.

"Thanks. I'm Rachel Jaden, and this annoying git it my twin brother Michael. He is really shy around people he doesn't know. Once he knows you, though, you can't shut him up."

"Hi, every one calls me Mike," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley," Harry said as he accepted Mike's proffered hand. "I don't think I seen you before, but you don't look like first years, and based on that accent, I'd say you were Americans."

"No, we're seventh years, we were just transferred from the Witches Academy in Salem, Massachusetts. We're from Canton, Ohio, though," sighed Rachel.

"The Salem Witches Academy!" Ginny said excitedly, "Do you know the _Black Dragons_?"

Mike and Rachel glanced at each other, " Yeah, we know them. I mean, how can you not when you've gone to every gig they've had?" chuckled Rachel.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. What do dragons have to do with the Salem Witches Academy?" Harry asked.

"Not _real_ dragons, silly! The _Black Dragons_. They are a wizarding band, second in popularity only to the _Weird Sisters_. They have a few original songs, but mostly they perform popular muggle songs," Ginny stated.

"Sounds like you are a big fan," said Rachel.

"I am. No one knows the members real names or what they look like though."

"Why not?" asked Harry, looking even more confused.

"They disguise themselves as half human, half dragon people to avoid the press. They prefer the private life. I'm sure you can understand that, Harry," Mike said.

"Yeah, you're right. I do understand why they would want to do that."

**(,oOo,)**

_**Meanwhile in the Head's Compartment…**_

"Okay, people, listen up. I'm your Head boy, Ronald Weasley, and this is your Head Girl, Hermione Granger," Ron explained.

"Professor McGonagall has told me that we have two transfer students from the Salem Witches Academy, and one from Beauxbatons. We will be having a 'Welcome' ball for them. We will also have a Masquerade Ball on Halloween, a Yule Ball during Christmas, and of course the annual Seventh Year Ball," Hermione told the prefects.

"The Headmistress has also informed us that she has booked the _Black Dragons_ for the Welcome Ball," Ron said excitedly.

"The _Black Dragons_? No way!"

"That's amazing."

"I love them!"

"We have nothing more to discuss, so you are all dismissed, but please tell no one about the _Black Dragons_ until McGonagall has had a chance to announce it." Every one filed out and went back to their own compartments.

**(,oOo,)**

Ron walked into to their compartment and sat down next to Harry, not noticing the two new occupants. "Wow, you'll never believe who McGonagall has booked for the Welcome Ball."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"The _Black Dragons_," stated Ron.

"Ron! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Hermione yelled as she walked in. "Oh, hello."

"Hi, I'm Michael Jaden and this is my twin sister Rachel."

"Their transfer students from America. Wait, did Ron say that the _Black Dragons_ are playing at the Welcome Ball?" Ginny said, getting more and more excited.

Yes, but you can't tell anyone yet. Hey, I think we'll be at Hogwarts soon, so we better change," said Hermione, trying to change the subject.

**(,oOo,)**

_Author's Note: Well, here we are, the first chapter of the first fanfic I have taken time to actually write down. I have plans for three others, including another Harry Potter fanfic. All of my stories com from my dreams. I have a dream, and usually, I remember it sometimes writing it down, like _Murderer, _a short story of mine._ _I do not accept flame, but I do accept constructive criticism. In the next chapter is the Welcome Banquet and the Sorting. Feel free to comment on where Mike and Rachel should go._

_hmaddict_


	2. Malfoy and Horses

Chapter Two

Malfoy and Horses

**(,oOo,)**

"_Hi, I'm Michael Jaden and this is my twin sister Rachel."_

"_They're transfer students from America. Wait, did Ron say that the Black Dragons are playing at the Welcome Ball?" Ginny said, getting more and more excited._

_Yes, but you can't tell anyone yet. Hey, I think we'll be at Hogwarts soon, so we better change," said Hermione, trying to change the subject._

**(,oOo,)**

"Actually, Mione," Harry said as he looked outside, "we have a little over an hour left. You were just trying to change the subject. Ginny, tell me more about this band."

"Well, like I said earlier, they perform popular muggle songs and a few of their own. Each of the five members are called by a dragon name from J.R.R. Tolkien's books," Ginny said.

"There is Ancalagon the Black, the lead drummer, and founder of the group, his sister, Scatha, the lead keyboardist and lead singer. Chrysophylax, the lead electric guitarist, as well as Glaurung the lead bass guitarist," Rachel recited.

"Don't forget Smaug, the lead acoustic guitarist," interjected Mike.

"Are you two going to keep interrupting me, or let me tell this? Anyways, Ancalagon, Glaurung, and Smaug are all male, while Scatha and Chrysophylax are women. Ancalagon Glaurung, and Scatha are supposedly seventeen, Chrysophylax is 18, and Smaug is 16," said Ginny while glaring at the twins.

"And they'll actually be here at Hogwarts!" Ron practically yelled. Just then, a knock was heard on the door. It was a boy with a camera around his neck.

"Yes, what is it, Colin?" Hermione politely asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was near the back of the train, and I heard Draco Malfoy say something about horses being on the train, and that if they didn't quiet down soon, he would kill them. I just thought I should tell you because you're hea-," but Colin Creevey never got to finish his sentence because several things happened. Hermione and Michael both jumped up and raced for the doorway as soon as they heard the word kill. Mike shoved Colin out of the way as he and Hermione ran to the back of the train. Rachel was soon after them shouting, "Mike! Wait!"

At the sound of the female American's voice, many people stuck their heads into the hall and saw Mike, Hermione, and Rachel running down it, with Harry, Ron, and Ginny chasing after them. A few others saw Colin Creevey sitting in the hall with a dazed look on his face.

**(,oOo,)**

A blond haired boy was just walking to the door for the cargo cars, when he heard a male voice shouting behind him.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but if you even touch those horses, I will kill you slowly!" The blond boy turned around and saw a tall, brown haired boy running toward him. "_How could he know? Oh, shit, that mudblood, Granger is with him. And look, potter, weasel, and weaselette are with him too. Who is this bloke, and why is he so concerned with those bloody horses,_" thought Draco Malfoy.

"What do you care about some damn horses?" shouted Malfoy. "And what makes you so sure that I was going to do anything to them."

"Can it, Ferret. We heard form Colin Creevey that you were going to do serious harm to them.," Hermione said.

"Like I care about some horse, Granger. What I want to know is why they are on the train in the first place!" Malfoy yelled at the same time Rachel said, "Ferret, huh? Must be some story behind that."

For the first time, Draco noticed the sixth person standing there. _"Wow she's really pretty, and not lacking in the chest department, I see," _Malfoy was thinking as he stared right below her neck. Unfortunately for him, Mike saw Malfoy's look at Rachel, and moved so fast, that he was a blur. He grabbed Draco by the neck, and hissed, "Remove your lecherous eyes from my sister before I remove them for you. If I ever see you look at her like that again, I will castrate you with a plastic spork."

Harry and Hermione started cracking up, while Ron and Ginny just had a confused look on their faces. Malfoy just had this look of total fear on his face. There had only been to other people to manhandle him in this way. His father, and the Dark Lord.

"Michael! Release him!" Rachel yelled. She didn't want her brother to hurt this cute boy, no matter how much she hated when people looked at her that way. Michael slowly released him and walked into the cargo car.

"Oh, and by the way, those horses are mine." Rachel and the others followed Mike as Draco went back to his compartment.

**(,oOo,)**

_A/N: Here is the second chapter. I know I said that I would have the welcome banquet and the sorting in this chapter, but I lied. There is still time to voice your opinion on which house Mike, Rachel, and the third transfer student should be put in. Please review._

_hmaddict_


	3. The Girl and the Sorting

Chapter Three

The Girl and the Sorting

**(,oOo,)**

"_Michael! Release him!" Rachel yelled. She didn't want her brother to hurt this cute boy, no matter how much she hated when people looked at her that way. Michael slowly released him and walked into the cargo car._

"_Oh, and by the way, those horses are mine." Rachel and the others followed Mike as Draco went back to his compartment._

**(,oOo,)**

"So. Who that was that boy, and why were you calling him Ferret, Hermione?" Rachel asked as they walked to the next car.

"That was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood bigot and Death Eater. Lucius died in the Fight. Killed by his own son," Hermione explained.

"His son killed him? How dreadful!" Rachel started feeling bad for the boy. He had to kill his own father.

"Yes, you see, shortly after Dumbledore died, Draco became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He was found out shortly before the Fight, and killed Lucius to get away," Ron said as they came to the door to the animal car.

"So why do you call him 'Ferret'?" Mike asked.

"In my third year, he tried to curse Harry, but the DADA teacher at the time caught him, and decided to punish him by transfiguring him into a ferret. Since then, he has become known as Malfoy, the Bouncing Ferret," Ginny laughed.

"So, why are there horses on the Train?" asked Harry, who had been silent after seeing Mike nearly throttle Malfoy.

"Well, we couldn't leave them in the States, now could we? Actually, couldn't leave Romeo alone. He doesn't trust many humans, so we couldn't leave him at a stable. Since Romeo refuses to go anywhere without Juliet, we had to bring her as well," Mike was starting to get excited at seeing his horse again.

"Wait. You named your horses Romeo and Juliet?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes. See, I had already had Juliet for a while, when a herd of wild Mustangs went past our field. One of their stallions fell for her and refused to leave, even when his herd had been gone a month," Rachel explained, as they came up to the stalls.

"Wow. They're gorgeous," exclaimed Hermione, while looking at a pure black mare, and a chestnut stallion.

"Yeah. So, we talked with our parents, and, after much begging, they let me keep him. I named him Romeo because it seemed to fit. He is really wild, though. It took me nearly a year to break him, and ride him. Now, I am the only person who can ride them." Mike and Rachel, both took an apple out, and handed them to their horses, palms up, hands flat.

"Shit!" Ron looked at his watch. "We only have ten minutes before we're at Hogwarts! We should go back, and change." Everyone rushed back to their compartment.

**(,oOo,)**

Rachel, Ginny, and Hermione all put their robes on over their clothes. Ron, Harry, and Mike, however, took off their sweaters first.

"Mike, what's that?" Ron, asked pointing to what appeared to be a tail on his left elbow.

"That? Oh, it's a tat I had done a few years ago. My own design," Mike said, starting to bear his arm.

"Tat?" Ginny was confused. She had never heard this word before, so it must be muggle or American slang.

"Yeah, tattoo. It shows the name of my favorite member of the _Black Dragons_ and my family motto," he said, his arm now fully bare. There was a large black dragon along his arm. The head was on the top of his shoulder, with the wings outstretched to either side. The tail was rather long, and wrapped around his arm, ending on his elbow. Above the wings were the words, 'Ancalagon the Black.' Below the wings read, 'Officium est Graviter Quam a Mons Montis'

"It is Latin for 'Duty is heavier than a mountain,'" Mike explained.

"Its also part of the saying 'Death is lighter than a feather, but Duty is heavier than a mountain.' Our family has lived by it for centuries. Since the mid 1200s, I think," Rachel said while pulling up her sleeve. "I also have one, but it's a little different."

Sure enough, hers was different. Instead of having a black dragon, it was a dark green, with the veins in the wings being brighter. It also said 'Scatha the Great.' Still, the same Latin words were there bellow the wings.

"Hey! We're there," Ron said as the train started to stop.

**(,oOo,)**

As the group got off the train, they heard someone shout, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Oh, hi Hagrid. How's Grawp?"

"Fine, Harry," a big beast of a man replied. "And who 'er these two people?"

"I'm Rachel Jaden, and this is my brother Michael," Rachel stated as she held out her hand. "We're transfer students from America."

"Good, yer to come with me an' the firs' years," Hagrid said as he shook her and Mike's hands.

"See you after the sorting," said Hermione as she and the others walked to a carriage that was apparently drawn by invisible horses. Mike shivered as he looked at the carriages. He knew what was drawing them forward, and didn't like the animals he saw.

"Now, we're jus' waitin' on one more student," Hagrid said as he took them to the boats.

"Wait for me!" a tall girl with long black hair said as they neared the lake.

"And, who 'er you?" asked Hagrid.

"I'm the transfer student from Beauxbatons. My name's Kahlan."

"Okay, come along now. Everybody into the boats. No more 'en two to a boat," was Hagrid's reply. Mike, Rachel, and two other boys got into one boat, while Kahlan got into another with Hagrid.

"You two look too old to be first year," said one of the boys.

"Yep, we're transfer students. Seventh year. Isn't that right Mike?" was Rachel explained. "Michael? Hello, Earth to Mike. What's up?"

Mike was staring at the girl from Beauxbatons. _It _can't_ be her. Can it?_ "Oh, what? I'm sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute there," Mike said as he started looking back at Rachel.

"Sure, you were."

She whispered to him as she also glanced at Kahlan, "You think its _her_, don't you? The girl you've been drawing ever since it happened."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know. I mean, I always thought she was a figment of my imagination, and now I find someone who looks like her, but a little older," he whispered back.

Turning back to the two boys, he asked, "So, who are you, and what House are you hoping for.

"I'm Sean McCouloch, and this is my friend, Arnold Harved. I want to be in Ravenclaw like my family,' said the red-haired boy.

"I want to be where ever Sean is," said the boy that must be Arnold. "Where do you think you will go?"

"Oh, I think we'll be in Slytherin," Rachel grinned, while staring at there shocked faces. "Just kidding. Probably Gryffindor, like the rest of our family, and our new friends.

**(,oOo,)**

As, the new students walked up to the castle that could only be Hogwarts, a very short man met up with them. "Hello, I'm Professor Flitwick, you Charms teacher," he said. "Come on, don't be shy. Let's go up to the castle."

As they stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall, he said, "Through these doors, you will meet your fellow classmates, and will be sorted into your Houses."

Once they were inside, and near the head table, Flitwick told them to stop. He went forward, and placed a stool in front of the head table with a tattered old hat on it. A seam near the brim opened and the hat sang.

_Twice now, the Dark lord is gone._

_Will he come back, or rot on._

_You did not heed my advice,_

_You stood together, yet apart from others._

_Your enemies were Slytherin,_

_Of the Hogwarts Four._

_Cunningly, he tricked you all._

_His heir, now dead, will rise._

_Brave Gryffindor, he stood against._

_Heir against Heir,_

_They have fought twice._

_Third time's the charm,_

_The Dark Lord will die._

_So says Intelligent Ravenclaw,_

_Love of Gryffindor._

_Loyal Hufflepuff will stand by them._

_Three Houses against One._

_So has it been since the Founding,_

_So will it be 'till the End of Time._

_I split you in Four,_

_But in Two you become._

_The end of the year,_

_When Emerald Tears cry again,_

_I shall leave you Forever._

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor,_

_Stand true._

_Slytherin,_

_I curse you._

_You curse our Lives with bigotry,_

_And try to kill those most worthy._

_The knowledge passed on,_

_This year will need._

_Slytherin's Lot,_

_This year will end._

Everyone was in shock. Why was the Hat prophesizing the end of a House? What was going to happen?

"Er, ahem. Yes, well, when I read your name, you will step forward and I will place the Hat on your head," Flitwick said while taking out a scroll.

"Ascan, Anna" A girl stepped forward and the Hat was placed on her head. "Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted out.

The Sorting continued, and shortly, all that was left were three students.

"As you can see, we have three new students with us this year that are too old to be first years," said the woman who had just stood up. "They are transfer students and are in their seventh year." She turned to the three, " Please step forward and tell the school a little about you."

The raven-haired girl stepped up, and said, "Hi, I'm Kahlan Amnell. I was born and raised in Surrey, but my mother taught at Beauxbatons, so that is where my little sister and I went to school. My mother had just gotten a job transfer to Brittan, so she gave us the choice of schools to go to. I obviously chose Hogwarts, while my sister, Nadine, chose to remain with her friends. I like to keep to myself a lot." She stepped back, and the other girl stepped forward.

"I'm Rachel Jaden. My brother and I were born in Ottery St. Catchpole, and were raised in Canton, Ohio, in America. We attended the Salem Witches Academy, until our parents decided to move us back to England. I like music, and play the piano. I also like horses and own the mare that was on the train. My brother and I have studied sword fighting, and the use of other bladed weapons. I favor the use of two rapiers. My brother and I are twins, but he is older by a minute and a half."

The boy was fidgeting. It was obvious to everyone that he was nervous, and didn't much like public speaking. "Er, hi. Name's Michael Jaden. Rachel told you our backstory, so I won't go into it. I, like my sister, love horses, and own the stallion that was on the train. I prefer the use of the long sword and am fair with it."

"Don't be modest. You are an expert with it, Mike."

"Thanks Rach," Mike glared at his twin, "Anyways, I'm a total computer geek," at this, many muggle-borns, and half-bloods grinned like mad, "and have figured out a way to make my PC run here. I am a pyro, and my sister and I speak several languages, including French, English, Spanish, Latin, and Russian."

"Thank you Mr. Jaden. Miss Amnell, if you would please place the Sorting Hat on your head now," the Headmistress said.

"Sure thing, Professor." As soon as the Hat touched her head, it shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

"Next, Miss Jaden." The hat sat on her head a little bit, before, "Gryffindor!" was heard.

"Mr. Jaden. You're next."

He sat on the stool, and the Hat was placed on his head…

_A/N: I'm evil, I know. Anyways, here is the Sorting. Well, most of it anyways. The Hat's song is entirely my own, so don't take it if you don't want to be castrated with a plastic spork. On a lighter note, please review._

_hmaddict_


	4. Secrets?

Chapter Four

Secrets?

**(,oOo,)**

"_Mr. Jaden. You're next."_

_He sat on the stool, and the Hat was placed on his head…_

**(,oOo,)**

Michael heard a voice in his head. _Hmm. A lot of courage, I see. You have been able to deceive people about several things, so there is much cunning._

Mike stiffened under the hat, and strengthened his occlumency shields. _How do you know that?_

_I can see everything in your head. No, not even occlumency will stop me. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, _the hat replied, sensing his uneasiness. No one can find out. If they did, they'd throw him out of Hogwarts, and worse, most likely burn him at the stake.

_It better be, or I'll set you on fire._

_That's exactly what your sister said, when I told her I knew about both of your secrets. I also understand that the other one will no longer be secret by the end of the week._

_Yeah, but keep quiet until then._

_Fine. Now, back to your Sorting. Definitely some brains in here, but not as much as your sister. You will also stand by your friends in their time of need. You already have for her. But, first and foremost is a thirst to prove your self. You would be magnificent in Slytherin, you know._

_Not Slytherin. I _will not_ be put into that House._

_Well, if you're sure, it better be... GRYFFINDOR!_ The last was shouted out.

"Thank you. You three should go on to you House mates," McGonagall told them. Rachel sat next to Hermione and Ginny, and across from them sat Harry, Mike, and Ron.

"Now, before we eat, I'd like to state that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Also, all, and I mean _all_ items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are hereby banned. I'd also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Cecelia Amnell," McGonagall said after standing up. "Mrs. Amnell was the DADA professor at Beauxbatons, but has graciously accepted our offer." Everybody clapped, but Ron whispered to Harry, "How long do you think she'll last?"

Harry replied in the same whisper, "Don't know, but that girl from Beauxbatons must be her daughter."

As the applause died down, McGonagall announced, "Our new Transfiguration Professor, is not here at the moment, but she should be here in time for classes to-" At that exact moment, the doors banged open and a witch with bubblegum-pink hair walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Minerva, but I just got back, and didn't have time to change," she said, showing everyone a Weird Sisters T-shirt under her emerald green robes. She started to walk to the Head table, but two blurs shouted out, "Aunt Dorie!" and jumped on her, giving her a huge hug.

"Wotcher, you two," the witch said. "One of these days, you two will give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Dorie, but we weren't expecting to see you until the holidays," Mike said looking really excited. His favorite aunt was here! Well, his _only_ aunt anyways.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked his twin, as they let go of their aunt.

"Well, why don't we let Headmistress McGonagall explain," the pink-haired witch told her niece and nephew.

"Yes, as I was saying. Our new Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor House, has just arrived, and is none other than the Auror, Nymphadora Tonks," McGonagall told everyone as Mike and Rachel went back to their seats, and Tonks joined the staff at the Head table. "It is also apparent that she already knows two of our new students. And, in the words of a barmy old codger, that most of us held dear, 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'" With those words, food appeared on the plates, and drinks in the cups. Arranged in front of Mike, however, seemed to be three cups. An empty, golden goblet filled with water, a silver chalice filled with a substance that seemed darker than the night, and a wine glass filled with a thick, red liquid, that seemed to remind people of Life. The same three drinks were also in front of the new DADA Professor, and the raven-haired girl, though no one but Hermione seemed to notice them.

"What are those?" she asked Mike.

"Well, this black one is a potion I take for allergies."

"Is the red one wine?" Ron asked hopefully, as he reached for it.

"Don't touch it!" Mike smacked his hand away. "That is some thing I drink for a different reason, and is very salty, so I doubt you would like it. The clear one is just water to cleanse my palate after I drink each."

"What allergies do you have?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I'm very sensitive to some light. Especially ultra-violet rays. I also am deathly allergic to some plants, such as poison ivy. This potion takes care of both of those. You'd think that with me being the older, I'd have more immunities, but nope! I'm actually more susceptible to illness," Mike explained to them. "Rachel, here, _never_ gets sick. And I mean _Never_."

Mike picked up the silver chalice and started drinking, not wasting a drop. Hermione was the only one to notice all three people drank at the same time. She thought she knew what it was, but she needed to go to the library to make sure. God help them all if it was what she thought. She watched Michael shiver. "I'll never get used to that," he murmured to himself. No one was supposed to hear, but Hermione did. Next, the three people downed the red substance. Mike's first instinct was to throw back his head, and let out a throaty purr of pleasure. He even started to do this, but he saw Rachel pointing at her mouth, and stopped. _Oh, right. That would be a dead give away._ They continued to eat, and Ginny was still explaining about the _Black Dragons_ to Harry, with Mike and Rach helping.

"See, the only _truly_ black dragon in the group is Ancalagon. Scatha is green, while Glaurung is red. Smaug is yellow, and Chrysophylax is blue," Ginny told him.

"But, why are they different colors?" asked Harry.

"No one really knows. Some say that it's their favorite color, or it's just to distinguish them on stage," was Rach's reply.

"I think it has to do with those earrings they wear," Mike said. "Ever notice how the color of the earring is almost the same as their color?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Those are the oddest earrings I've ever seen though," said Ginny. "They look like Bill's dragon fang earring, but made out of gems."

"Exactly. Scatha's is an Emerald, Smaug's is the yellow Topaz, Chrysophylax's is a Sapphire, Glaurung has a Ruby, and the black gem that Ancalagon has is Black Diamond, if I'm not mistaken," Mike told them.

"I wonder how they got them," Harry said.

"Still, it's kind of sad to know that Chrysophylax, Smaug, and Glaurung are leaving though," Rachel said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but they're recruiting new people to join them," Ginny said. "I signed up as a singer and bass guitarist."

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, "What? Gin, do you even know how to sing? Or play the bass guitar?"

"Well, Harry can tell you how well I can sing, and I've been practicing the guitar in secret, at home."

"It's true, mate. Ginny is a very good singer. Especially in the shower."

"Ewww! I do _not_ need to know how you know that last bit! Icky, icky, icky!"

Mike and Rach glanced at each other, and then said aloud, "Rach, I think we maybe looking at the next Glaurung!"

"Nah, name's taken. How about Galeru?"

Sounds good. Galeru the Magnificent." Ginny blushed as she heard her two new friends tease her. "How about it Ginny?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even know if I made it to the Audition Trials," Ginny said, looking doubtful. "All I did was send in an audition tape to be reviewed, along with a note from mum saying that I'm allowed to do this."

"I think you'll do well, as long as you apply yourself," Mike told her as Harry said, "You'll do fine, love."

"So, how do you know Tonks, and why were you calling her 'Aunt Dorie'?" Ron asked Rachel.

"Well, the 'Dorie' part is short for her first name, and she is our mother's younger sister," Rachel told him.

"I didn't know Tonks had an older sister," Said Ginny.

**(,oOo,)**

"Now that we're all well fed, I have a few more announcements to make. On this coming Friday evening, we will be having a 'Welcome Ball' for our new transfer students. I have hired the _Black Dragons_ for that evening," McGonagall said after everyone finished dinner.

She waited for the chattering of the students to stop before continuing, "They have informed me that this will be their last performance as we know them. At the end of the Ball, they will announce those who have passed the preliminary auditions, and collect the nine students for further auditions and training," here she grinned. "Yes, I said students. Ancalagon himself told me that all nine selected individuals are attending Hogwarts. Congratulations.

"Since Voldemort is no more, the three prominent European Wizarding schools, and both American academies have agreed to further international cooperation. No, we will not be having another TriWizard Tournament, (Harry visibly relaxed) but, instead, a five school Dueling Tournament. After preliminary matches, the ten best students from each school will face each other, starting right after Halloween. Those students wishing to participate must be of sixteen years of age or older. You must also have achieved at least an A on your Defense OWL, and must obtain a signed note from a parent or guardian, if under seventeen. You _will_ get hurt in this tournament." Several people groaned, but many people looked excited, especially Rach and Mike. They would get to see their old friends, and introduce them to their new ones.

**(,oOo,)**

_A/N: Well, here is the fourth chapter. I explain a few more things, and open a few mysteries. What are Mike's and Rachel's Secrets? Why does Mike really have to take that potion, and why do two other people take it as well? And why do I keep prattling on about the _Black Dragons_? Please review. I might not post chapter five if I don't get at least one good review. (Non-flame, more than just saying "Good job," or "I like it!")_

_hmaddict_


	5. Dreams

Chapter Five

Dreams

**(,oOo,)**

"_Those students wishing to participate must be of sixteen years of age or older. You must also have achieved at least an A on your Defense OWL, and must obtain a signed note from a parent or guardian, if under seventeen. You will get hurt in this tournament." Several people groaned, but many people looked excited, especially Rach and Mike. They would get to see their old friends, and introduce them to their new ones._

**(,oOo,)**

"Ron, take everyone up to the Tower, I need to speak to McGonagall."

"Okay, Mione. All right, Gryffindors. Our Dormitory is on the seventh floor. First years should find the closest prefect, and follow them up. Everyone else, ask them for the password," Ron told everyone at their table. "Rachel, Mike, you may as well follow me." With that, all Gryffindors disbanded, a few talking to friends, others heading for the stairwell immediately. All of the first years flocked to Dean Thomas like sheep.

**(,oOo,)**

"So, are you guys going to enter the Tournament?" Ginny asked as they reached the seventh floor.

"Well, we definitely are. What about you, Harry?" Rachel responded.

"Sure, and Ron will too, won't you?"

"Yeah. Ginny, you'll have to get mum or dad to sign a note for you if you want to sign up as well."

"All ready got one. The form was in my Hogwarts letter this year, so dad signed it."

"So, Mike. You're going to be seeing some old friends, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll know all of those that are coming. At least not personally."

"Why's that?" asked Ron.

"Most of our friends weren't that interested in Defense. The war barely touched the States," Rachel told them as they walked toward the Fat Lady. She was about to ask for the password, but saw when a look of awe and adulation appeared on her face, and she swung open, only saying, "Milord!"

"That was" Ginny asked.

"No, but she seems familiar."

"Just in case that never happens again, the password is _Diligo Debitum_ this year," Ron said.

**(,oOo,)**

_He stared at the body of a beautiful raven haired woman, lying on the floor in front of him. He saw her lifeless eyes, and screamed, "No! Not my Catherine." He then noticed the blood on him as he cradled her head in his lap. Blood was still pouring out of a wound in her stomach. After a while, he got up and picked up the sword next to his dead lover. She sacrificed herself for him, and died. He killed her. He may not have been the one to actually impale her or push her off of the stairs, but it was the same thing. He would exact vengeance on those who killed his love, Catherine. His wife. They were going to bring peace between the Night Stalkers, and the Day Walkers. No more. The Day Walkers would pay for killing his True Love. With his death, his people would fight for his cause. They would war with the Day Walkers until he met with his Catherine again. Even if it took an Eternity. The Day Walkers would pay._

"_Forgive me, Victor," he whispered as he saw his younger brother run toward him. "I leave our people in your hands, brother. Give them Hell." He had positioned the sword in his hand above him, point down._

"_Catherine, I love you." With that, he shoved the sword covered in his lover's blood into his heart. He fell, dead before he hit the ground. He hed lost the will to live, and his heart hed stopped before the sword reached it._

"_I will avenge you, brother. You, and Catherine, both," the young man said. "See you in the Eternal Slumber, M'Kaele."_

**(,oOo,)**

Michael woke up sceaming. "Bloody, hell, Mike. What's the matter with you." It was Harry. "You woke up the entire dorm with your screaming!"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot the silencing charm."

"Does this happen often?" Dean asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, but I normally remember to put a silencing charm on my bed."

"Oh, well don't let it happen again. Some of us like our sleep, you know," Seamus said.

"Sorry. You guys go back to bed. I think I'll stay up for a while."

"Okay," Seamus started back to his bed, but turned around. "Who's Catherine?"

Mike's eyes went as round as tea cups, "Who?" he whispered.

"Catherine. You were screaming her name like it was bloody murder."

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Catherine," he replied after a short time.

"Oh. Well, good night."

"'Night." After he was sure everyone was asleep, Mike pulled a small book out of his bedside table. On the cover were the words, "Dream Journal" and, "Volume 17." He opened it to the last entry, and took out a quill. He wrote:

_Sept. 1, 2005_

_I had the Death Dream again, but, this time, it was different… It was longer, and I saw everything from the perspective of the Man this time. I _was_ him. I could feel his anguish. His love for the girl, and the anger at those that killed her. I finally know her name, now. Catherine, I (the Man) called her. I also saw Victor at the end, but he was much younger. What if these dreams are the past? Is it possible that I just saw how the War began? No, that's too ridiculous. Yet, I am unsure. I must ask Victor next time I see the Council. He would know if what I see is real. After all, he was _there_, in my Dream. I must know. Maybe, I will contact him sooner…_

_MAJ_

He ended the entry there, and lay back. He didn't think he would sleep any more that night, but sleep soon over took him.

**(,oOo,)**

_A/N: Thanks to both of you that reviewed. Sorry I haven't posted this earlier, but I had Finals coming up._

_Phinehasfan: Thank you, I will change it soon. Sadly, my only experience in a band is that of the school marching and concert bands._

_Msquared: I wasn't planning on Quidditch, but I might add it later on._

_Thanks to all that reviewed, and please keep doing it._

_hmaddict_


	6. Update and Note From Author

Sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter. In case you haven't read the new title, I have abandoned this version of the story. That is not to say that I have abandoned the story completely though. As I was rereading _C'Dara _recently, I realized that nothing was really well thought out and the characters seemed very shallow. They did not act as they should have, and everything screamed cliché and stereotypical for bad HP Fanfiction.

Another problem I had was the fact that I posted new chapters as soon as they were finished, with only the barest minimum of proof reading which consisted mostly of spell check. I also did not have a clear idea of what I want to do and where I wanted to go. I have since learned of my mistakes and am working on a plot outline for the new version. Once that is done, I will begin writing again. Once I do, I will also put out some feelers for a beta (I have never had one thus far).

I am also making some changes I want people to know of at this time:

-This will **not** be an HP Fanfic. Originally, I had intended for the story to take Place at Hogwarts, but have since realized that there is no reason for this. The story will be set in my own magic academy in the US. I am currently working on OP, and so the new C'Dara (called _Our Place in Time_) is on hold. When I do work on it again, I will work out everything I need about the new school, and most importantly, whether or not it will be a boarding school. (There aren't that many that I know of in the US, and even less in Ohio, where I am.)

- There will **not **be a band. I know nothing of band beyond the barest minimum. I do know a little about concert bands, however, from my time in the school bands all through high school. I was caught red handed trying to act like I knew what I was talking about. There is a golden rule when writing that goes, "Don't write about what you don't know." I couldn't be bothered with researching and am doing away with the band entirely. It wasn't that important to the plot anyway, and was just something I wanted to include. Here's another rule I broke, "Only write what is crucially important for the reader to know." (I'm actually making these rules up as I go, but they make sense, don't they?)

That is all I have to say for now. I will post another update when the new story is (hopefully) published.

_hmaddict_ aka _Darkfire_


End file.
